Destinys Will?
by Tha1n0nlYVoyGirl
Summary: What if Tom Paris went nuts after breakting warp 10?
1. 1st chapter

What if Tom Paris went nuts after breaking Warp 10?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destinys Will?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¨  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
He pressed the hypospray into her neck, heard it hiss and smiled to himself.  
  
  
  
Vouyagers chief engineer opened her eyes and immediatly realized that this wasn´t her own quarters.  
  
She was gagged and laid on someone´s bed clad in her old grey pyjamas.  
  
She could hear someone walking towards her and she sat up heavily.  
  
Tom Paris. He stood in the door to his bedroom, smiled at her and waved. He just stood there for a moment, then he walked over to her and sat whistling down at the bed, tapping his commbadge.  
  
:Paris to janeway:  
  
:Tom, what is this? Why have you kidnapped B´Elanna?:  
  
:You´ll get *B´Elanna* back if I´ll get Cochran and instant permission to leave this ship:  
  
:I´ll have to think that over for some time:  
  
:You´ll get 48 hours:  
  
He ended the transmission and glared at her. He gave her a wicked smile ripping of the gag.  
  
"No, Paris, what are you doing?" She managed to shriek before he covered her mouth with his.  
  
"What´s the matter * B´Elanna* you want me to stop?"  
  
He was playing with her, but he was a good kisser and she might get the upper hand if she played along...  
  
  
  
The next morning when she woke up Tom stood already dressed with his back against her, looking ouy the wievport.  
  
B`Elanna remembered her Maqui days, sneaked up behind the man, grabbed a sculpture of some sort from a shelf and hit him in the back of his head.  
  
For a moment she looked down at her temporary lover, then she rushed over to a console, lovering the forcefield around his quarters and hailing the Captain. She looked at him once more and went to put some clothes on.  
  
  
  
When Tom´s throbbing headache shorted down from a moment he could discern Sickbay.  
  
The Doc or Kes was not in sight. He stood toilsome up and used his little medical knowledge to mix something in a hypospray.  
  
He pressed it into his own neck, like he only 24 hours before had done to B´Elanna, and laid down at the biobed again.  
  
All he had to do now was to wait.  
  
He closed his eyes and after a while he could feel his heartbeats slow down..  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
comments? 


	2. 2nd chapter

Destinys Will? Part 2  
  
The Doctor needed a guinea pig, and since Tom Paris tried to kill himself -but not succeeded- he was the perfect `victim'.  
  
The Doc had gotten there in time to prevent Toms internal organs to fully give up, but he had been in coma since that terrible day four months ago.  
  
Today Doc tried out another cell destabilizer on Tom.  
  
It caused his body to jump involuntary, his heart to speed up its regularly slow pace to insanity, his eyelids to flutter.  
  
The moment Toms lifeless body shaked so much he was about to fall down from the biobed, Doc turned the device up to maximum effect.  
  
Tom, who was declared `a person who never would wake up again', suddenly jerked straight up and screamed.  
  
The icy scream caused every crewmember within two decks to look up.  
  
It caused Voriks and Nicolettis, which were crawling through the Jeffries Tube above Sickbay, blood to run cold.  
  
It caused the Doctor to wish he was able to remove Toms vocal cords without interfering on any of the wovs hed given.  
  
But when Tom finally stopped screaming, the Doc smiled, his newest little invention had worked, if he succeeded to improve it even more he might be able to wake up dead people again too! But right now, he was satisfied with waking up Tom.  
  
Tom also smiled, but not a smile like Tom Paris usual bright ones. No, this mans smile was both wicked and evil.  
  
*Hes gone completely insane!*  
  
The Doctor thought before Tom used the voice noone had heard in over four months, not counting his scream attack. It sounded much like Tom, but his voice was still not the same as when they had gone aboard Voyager almost three years ago.  
  
"Computer, deactivate EMH."  
  
Before the doctor had a chance to protest, or to do what he wanted to do most - curse -, he was gone.  
  
Tom took a minute to think about what he was going to do with the Doc, after all, Doc was the one who woke him up from his `beautysleep'.  
  
He was surely also the one who stopped Tom from dying, which was Toms greatest wish four months ago.  
  
This made Tom cranky, and he strongly considered deleting the Doc but then he changed his mind.  
  
Doc had brought him back,and when he after all *was* back again, he could claim revenge.  
  
Tom nodded resolute to thin air and satisfied himself by adding a virus to the EMH`s program.  
  
The virus would make the Doctor unable to speak.  
  
Tom nodded again, when he thought about it as a gift to the rest of the crew, it seemed like an even better idea.  
  
After completing his task he left Sickbay to find his casual mate and temporary superior.  
  
He found her quarters and broke in like the one time before, tricking doorlocks to let him in was a very useful thing hed picked up in prison.  
  
BElanna was sleeping in her bedroom, Tom found her oddly beautiful this night.  
  
*Shes really a sleeping beauty!* Tom tought, and was almost his old self again, when he remembered what hed come for. Revenge.  
  
Tom putted the small cage hed been carrying next to BElanna, at the edge of her bed.  
  
The cage wasnt bigger than three inches to each side.  
  
Tom patted the cage like it was a pet, well, he couldnt really pat the thing inside it.  
  
He opened the small door at the front and waited until his `pet' was out.  
  
He picked it up and then putted it down at the upper one of her Klingon ridges.  
  
`It' was a spider, known as the Lektolean at the only planet it lives, Betazed.  
  
The Lektolean was really small but had a poison so deadly that one spider could wipe out whole cities.  
  
Tom allowed his eyes to travel down her body, remembering their only night together.  
  
B`Elanna was lying at her back in an old, worn-out grey pyjamas, her covers were spread all over the floor.  
  
That was when he noticed the small bump on her stomach.  
  
Yep, BElanna was definitely pregnant.  
  
He couldnt do this to her now, he couldnt kill an unborn, innocent baby. Even if it wasnt his baby he wouldnt do it. He wasnt that nuts.  
  
He didnt think it was his baby, it had to be someone else aboard who had slept with B`Elanna, preventing Tom to do what he wanted most. Take his revenge and then die.  
  
But what if it *was* his kid?  
  
Then he couldnt leave her in that soup.  
  
Tom took the spider away and stuffed it violently back in its cage, then he kneeled beside her bed, his arms crossed on the mattress.  
  
That was how she found him sleeping in the morning.  
  
BElanna thought about calling Security, but hesitated when Tom mumbled something.  
  
She shook life in him and Tom looked up, seeming very disorientated.  
  
His eyes was filled with friendliness as they were before he... needed help.  
  
Suddenly those eyes grew round.  
  
"Are you pregnant?"  
  
She smiled at his question, the answer was obvious to both of them.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who-"  
  
"You, Tom. Youre the father."  
  
He smiled sheeplishy, the first genuine `Tom Paris' smile in months.  
  
"Then I want help."  
  
"Help? With what?"  
  
His eyes suddenly became hard again and he gave her a look which filled her with cold.  
  
His soft speech had suddenly hardened too, his breathing became ragged.  
  
"Are you stupid or are you just dumb?!! Ive got some sort of a *mental problem*!!"  
  
BElanna stared puzzled at him. What was happening?  
  
She raised her eyebrow in confusion, and in response she got a hard cuff, sending her to the hard floor.  
  
"Dont ever do that to me again!!"  
  
"Do *what*?"  
  
"That thing with your eyebrow! You think youre superior, right?!"  
  
"No, I dont..!"  
  
B`Elanna looked up from her bad position at the floor, even more puzzled than before, Tom had a totally strange look in his eyes, a fatal mix of rage and crazy thoughts running through his mind.  
  
This time she didnt hesitate to call Security. 


End file.
